All the Stars
by ginnysweasley
Summary: "You can't save someone who doesn't want to be saved." Where Percy Jackson enlists the aid of Tempest Mathers in his fight against Luke Castellan.


—_**ALL THE STARS!**_

(PROLOGUE)

_**TEMPEST MATHERS LOOKED UP **_at the darkened sky, raindrops pelting her face. Her eyes were closed and a small smile was gracing her features. A wave of calmness was washing over her as she listened to the sound of the rain hitting the forest floor. It was the first time in months where Tempest had a moment of peace to herself.

It had been so long since she could enjoy the silence and she couldn't exactly pinpoint the last time she had felt so relaxed and calm. She supposed it would have been before she had turned thirteen, which seemed like it had occurred ages ago when in reality it had only been five months since Tempest had seen her father, her friends, and the rest of her family. Five months since she had any real food or comfort. Five months since Tempest had a normal life.

It was strange for her to think that her life went to hell on her birthday, but she should have expected it. Strange things had started to happen to her weeks before—she had noticed someone following her every move, she had noticed how her father was starting to get nervous whenever she was around him, and finally, she had noticed how her mood had begun to change. Sure, it was expected for a pre-teen to start to become moody around the age of thirteen, but Tempest's mood change was different than that. It was almost like her heart was going and her mind always drifted off to thoughts on revenge, which to be fair, Tempest had never thought about before.

But even though there were signs, she had ignored them, which would end up being the biggest mistake she had made so far in her life—and she was positively certain that she would end up making worst decisions. She had celebrated that day like any person would when it was their birthday. She had slept in, ate Lucky Charms for breakfast, sat on the couch in her pajamas watching A Christmas Story—even though Christmas was three months away—and waited for her father to get home from work. Hours passed and Tempest, who had been asleep, woke up to the sound of someone rummaging around in her house. At first, the girl thought it was her father who had finally returned from work. But when she called out to him, the rummaging stopped and silence washed over the house.

This was when Tempest should have known something was wrong, but she was thirteen and curious, so she decided to go and investigate. Which in hindsight, was an awful idea, but at the point in time, Tempest didn't really know that something was off, so it wasn't entirely her fault.

The moment the preteen had reached the kitchen, her eyes had widened in shock and a scream erupted from her mouth. An unknown man was standing in her house, but he was no normal man—s_omething _was off about him, and even though Tempest had no idea why she felt that way, she did know that she needed to _run. _

Which she did.

Tempest has grabbed a kitchen knife and ran out of the house as fast as her short legs could take her. She didn't need to look behind her to know that the strange man was following closely behind her. She could hear him breathing heavily and the crunching of fallen leaves under his feet. Unwarranted thoughts were running through her head and adrenaline was rushing through her veins. The forest that was situated at the end of her street was visible and Tempest had made the split second decision to run into them. She knew the terrain better than the man and she was hoping she could shake him off.

But the minute Tempest entered the woods and began to maneuver through the trees, the man had roared our in anger and had transformed into something horrible that was reminiscent of a lion and scorpion. Instead of running at the sight of the beast, Tempest had stopped in her tracks, a calm wave sweeping over her. She stood facing the monster and stared him dead in the eye.

_Do not be afraid because it lives off of your fear. Let your strength and your mind guide you. He thinks you are weak, but he is wrong. Use that to your advantage._

Those words had erupted in Tempest's mind. They were not her own thoughts, but someone else's. But she was not going to let their advice go unnoticed, so she stood her ground and took a deep breath and that was when the monster pounced. Even though she only had a kitchen knife, she was confident that she could take him.

She sidestepped as soon as the monster was near and when he turned to snarl at him, Tempest had decided to throw her knife into his eye. The moment the knife made impact with the organ, Tempest took off running. As she ran, she could hear the monster howling in pain, but she felt no remorse.

The only thing she felt in that moment was an immense heartbreak. For some unknown reason, Tempest knew that more creatures like the lion was going to come after her and she knew that she would put her father in danger if she went back home, so Tempest did the only logical thing she could think of: she ran away.

And for the past five months; Tempest had been running from the things that wished her harm. She still had no idea why these creatures were after her or why she was hearing a female voice all of a sudden, but she figured she would find out why soon enough when she reached New York. Tempest had never been to the city before, but the female voice assured her that the minute she was in the city and at some camp, she would be safe from harm and Tempest believed her.

Which was why she was currently in a forest in New York, enjoying the few minutes of peace she had.

As the rain continued to pelt down around her, the small smile continued to grow wider and all of a sudden a burst of laughter escaped from her mouth. Soon enough she was laughing uncontrollably and everything she had bottled up for months was finally coming out.

A twig snapped behind her and Tempest's laughter quickly died. She slowly reached into her jacket pocket and brought out a pocket knife that she had stolen from a thrift store four months ago. The blade flipped out and all of a sudden, Tempest was pinned to the ground, her pocket knife lying a few feet away from her. She began to struggle under the person who was holding her down, but she quickly realized her movements were futile.

"Who are you," snarled a boy. Tempest looked up and saw a blonde boy, who was around her age, staring down at her with a dangerous glint in his eye.

"My name is none of your business," she spat out. The boy's hold grew stronger at her words and her eyes narrowed into slits. "Who the hell are you?"

"Are you a monster?" he questioned. When Tempest didn't answer, he brought out a dagger and held it to her throat. "Are you?"

Tempest rolled her eyes. "No, I'm not. I'm actually running from monsters. They've been chasing me for months," she said. "Now can you let me go?"

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"You don't."

The two stared at each other for a few moments before the boy got off of her and stood up. He held his hand out, which Tempest took, and he helped her up. She brushed off the dirt from her clothes and when she was done, she began to study the boy.

The minute her eyes landed on the orange t-shirt he was wearing, her eyes widened. "Wait, you go to Camp Half-Blood?"

His eyes narrowed as he slowly nodded his head yes.

"Can you take me there?" she asked. "There's been this voice in my head telling me that I need to get there so I can be safe from the monsters?"

The boy studied her for a few moments before speaking. "Who are you?"

"I'm Tempest Mathers and you are?"

"Luke," he said softly. "Luke Castellan."

Tempest smiled. "Well Luke, how bout you take me back to your camp so I don't have to be hunted anymore."

Luke bit his lip and stared off in the distance. He began to walk away and Tempest stared at him in shock. After a few moments, Luke looked back at her and motioned for her to follow him. Tempest picked up her pocket knife and ran to catch up with him. Once she reached him, the two began to walk in sync.

"Well Luke, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship!"

"Please shut up."

_**AUTHOR**_'_**S NOTICE**_

_**I hope you all enjoyed! I cannot wait to delve deeper into Tempest**_'_**s story and to share it with you! Jessica Barden will be portraying Tempest and Charlie Plummer will be portraying Luke! Thank you all for reading this book and I truly do hope you enjoyed it!**_


End file.
